Findings
by umpcai
Summary: While looking through the Book of Shadows for information about her sister’s kidnapping, Billie comes across Belthazor’s page.
1. Curiosity

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**Findings**

**Curiosity**

"If one of these entries would just trigger a memory, I'd at least have a lead on who took Christy," Billie Jenkins mumbled to herself as she flipped through the pages of the Halliwell Book of Shadows. She tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear and leaned forward over the large book, holding it tighter in frustration. Since she'd begun to remember more clearly the night her big sister was kidnapped years earlier, she had been diligently studying her witch mentors, the Charmed Ones, ancestral book of magic. As of yet, she hadn't come across anything useful.

"No, no, not this one," she mumbled, leafing through the book. She read page after page of spells, potions, information on good magical creations, demon biographies- their powers, skills, weaknesses, how to vanquish them, what their normal motive was- and nothing related to the taking of a young witch from her home almost fifteen years prior. "Another useless... wait, what?"

Billie had been about to turn past another of the seemingly endless demon pages when several words caught her eye. She flattened the page and read the passage more carefully. "... human form... fine wine, walks on the beach... is ticklish... what the heck?"

She sat upright staring curiously at the page. Why had someone written stuff like that about a demon? She glanced to page beside it. A fierce red demon with black markings across his face stared back at her. The writing under the picture said the demon was to be feared for his strength, powers, and mind. He was a demon of fortune with no known vanquish, though Billie noticed that a vanquish must have been discovered after the entry was written, if the potion ingredients on the back of the page were any indication. She looked back at the words of human qualities about what she guessed was a disguise the demon Belthazor had used. "This looks like Phoebe's writing," Billie mused, thinking of the middle sister of the three witches who were teaching her the craft.

The front door shut loudly and Billie jumped at the noise.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Paige Matthews asked coming into the living room and seeing the charge she had as a Whitelighter reclining on the couch. The youngest Charmed witch took a seat across from Billie.

"I was trying to find the demon who took Christy-"

"Any luck?" Paige interrupted.

"No," Billie said a bit sadly. "But, I did find this weird entry in the Book? What is this?"

Paige looked at the pages as Billie held the Book up in front of her. She frowned. "That is evil incarnate."

Billie looked at her inquiringly.

"You really don't want to know, Billie."

"Yes, I do."

"It's complicated and a long story."

"I've got time."

"Billie..."

"Paige, you can't expect me to forget that I read all these un-demonic qualities about a demon. And, unless I'm wrong, that's Phoebe's handwriting, and it seems as if she had feelings for this demon."

Paige sighed and moved to the couch next to Billie, getting a better look of the Book. She noticed the old tape on a couple blank spaces of the page. "I wonder when she took the pictures out," she commented. Looking at Billie's expectant face, and figuring that the girl could use a break from searching fruitlessly for her sister, Paige decided to answer Billie's request.

"Fine, I'll try to shorten it though. Cause, really, I don't feel like thinking of Cole."

"I take it you don't like him."

"Of course I don't like demons. They're evil, especially that one."

"That's not what Phoebe made it sound like. Phoebe did write this, right?"

Paige moved the Book to her own lap and closed it. She rested her arms on the cover. "Yeah, Phoebe wrote this. It was back before I met her though," Paige said, referring to the time before she was reunited with her birth family, years after she'd been given up for adoption as an infant. "Almost five years ago, I guess it was."

"She wrote it five years ago? So, she had to have met this demon before that. Start at the beginning, please. I'm really interested to know what made Phoebe say stuff like this about an evil guy."

"I wasn't here for the beginning, though maybe if I had been I could've saved Phoebe the pain. Anyway, I'll have to just give you the brief overview of that year that I received. OK, let's see. Cole, Belthazor, was a demon sent to kill Piper, Phoebe, and our older sister, Prue, the one who was killed. This was two years after they got their powers. Cole decided that in order to succeed in killing the charmed Ones where every other demon had failed, he had to get close to them. He posed as an A.D.A. and started dating Phoebe. Unfortunately, they fell in love. He decided not to kill my sisters and when he was found out to be a demon, Phoebe decided not to vanquish him. She lied to Piper and Prue for months about it, saying she had killed him. Eventually, she told them she's let Cole go. Then she convinced them to give him a chance, saying he'd changed and was good. He fought with them against demons for a while. Apparently a few months later, though, some other demon put a spell on him and he killed a witch. Phoebe dumped him. I think that's when she wrote all this stuff. But, when she found out about the spell, my love struck sister forgave him."

"Then, Prue died and I came. He was a part of the family package. Phoebe loved him and it seemed Piper and Leo thought of him as a brother. I knew he was a demon from the beginning, but I didn't see his demon form for several months. He was half-human and stayed in his human form most of the time. When I finally saw what he could become and realized the extent of evil he'd done in the past, that's when I really started to become wary of him. I mean the demon of the century, the old Source of All Evil's right hand man, does not change sides because of a witch. This mortal woman came after him, then, for revenge because he'd killed her fiancé years before. His demon side was stripped and we thought he was human. I guess he was for a time, but then he became the leader of the Underworld, betrayed us, and took Phoebe as his Queen once they were married. She got pregnant with his evil spawn and it influenced her. We were able to vanquish him but he found a way back. He collected all these powers of other vanquished demons when he was in the Demonic Wasteland, became pretty much invincible, and resurrected himself. He tried to win Phoebe back, but she'd, thankfully, fallen out of love with and divorced him. He went crazy because of her rejection and tried to organize the Underworld again. Targeted me with his evil schemes, cause he didn't want to hurt Phoebe still, and I guess he liked piper better. We were only able to vanquish him the second time because he changed reality and made himself Belthazor again. No longer invincible and he went poof, finally. Haven't heard from him in about three years now."

Billie was silent for a moment before she spoke. "Wow."

"Yeah, so now you know the story and, if you don't mind, I really need to go think of something else before his memory pollutes my mind."

"Uh, sure."

Paige left the room and Billie stared at the Book now resting beside her.

"Do you want some lunch? I'm feeding Wyatt and Chris now."

Billie glanced up as Piper entered the room. "No thanks, I'm not really hungry."

"OK. You still looking for information on your sister?" Piper questioned with a nod to the Book.

"Oh, I was earlier. But, just now, Paige actually was telling me about Belthazor."

"Why?"

"I found what Phoebe wrote about him in here and got curious."

"Let me guess," Piper came further into the room, "She said he was evil."

"Pretty much, though I got a few more details than that."

"Well, for all the evil he did before he met Phoebe, for all the mistakes he made after, and despite how annoying he was, Cole had a good heart. Falling in love brought out his humanity and the good in him .He fought with us, he saved us more times than I can count. I'd even go so far as to say that the love he and Phoebe shared was on par with Leo and me. I guess Paige told you about the Source thing. But, she probably didn't tell you he was possessed by the Source, he didn't want it. And, the only reason he was overtaken was because he saved us, again, and as a human. And the stuff when he came back to life," Piper shrugged. "He was so in love with Phoebe that when she told him she didn't love him anymore that he lost it. And, Phoebe, reacting to her pain of their relationship falling apart, constantly told him he was evil. So, despite his trying to be good, he started to believe Phoebe and actually did some evil things when he was insane. But, he wasn't evil. I love my sister, Billie, but she ignored Cole's pain after the Source. She was his link to good and love, and without her faith, he just fell apart. Paige and Leo and I didn't help matters, either. He'd been family and we tossed him aside-"

"You don't seem to hate him, like Paige does," Billie cut her off.

"It's been years. I've had plenty of time to think about what happened back then and to realize that it wasn't all Cole's fault, that we made mistakes, too. Paige never really accepted him and then he targeted her the most, so I guess she's choosing to stay mad at him forever and brand him as evil. But, read what Phoebe wrote. It's obvious she loved him. And she couldn't love someone who really was pure evil."

"I kind of got that," Billie said. "It's sad though. I never knew Phoebe had a love like that and for it to have fallen apart on her; that's awful."

"It is," agreed Piper. "And, don't tell Phoebe I said this, but I think she's still in denial about what she felt for him. After she divorced Cole, she convinced herself she didn't love him anymore, but I'm not so sure that's true. Unfortunately, it's too late. I really do wish my sisters could hold on to the kind of happiness I have, though."

As Piper went back to the kitchen to tend to her children, Billie once more glanced down at the Book. She hauled it into her arms and moved toward the attic of Halliwell manor.


	2. Dreams Come True

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**Dreams Come True**

Once in the attic, Billie set the Book of Shadows down on it's podium. She rushed back to the door and locked it. Returning to the Book, she opened it and began searching for a spell.

_If I reword that spell that married Phoebe and Dex, maybe it can bring this Cole guy back, assuming he's still Phoebe's dream love,_ Billie thought to herself as she looked for the rhyme that she'd used on Phoebe and her then- boyfriend a few weeks prior. Billie had gotten scolded quite a bit for that one. Phoebe had since gotten the marriage annulled, since she hadn't really been in love with Dex. _But, hopefully, this time it will work out in a good way that makes Phoebe happy and doesn't get me yelled at. I just have to make sure it won't manipulate people and only bring back the dead. _

She paused. _Witches can't resurrect, can they? Otherwise, Piper and Phoebe would have brought back their sister. But, if this guy went back to that Wasteland Paige was talking about or something like that, and since he has come back before, maybe my spell could work. It won't hurt to try. _

"Here it is," Billie said when she found the 'To Make A Lover's Dream Come True' spell. "Now, to change it up a little."

Grabbing a pencil and some paper from a nearby shelf, she began the alterations. Fifteen minutes later, the spell was modified and Billie was standing over a pot of water and other items needed for the potion that accompanied the spell. Holding the last ingredient in her hand, Billie recited the spell.

_Hear these words, hear my rhyme,_

_Bless Phoebe and Cole in this time, _

_Let their love unfold,_

_Help Cole now cross over and stand in love's threshold._

Billie threw a pinch of a powdered substance into the pot and watched as white smoke billowed out. _Please, please do what I want. Let me have enough power for this and please let this spell be written right. With all Phoebe's done for me, I owe it to her to try to give back her happiness. _

Closing her eyes and putting her arms in front of her face as a shield because of the blast that occurred, Billie was hesitant to reopen her eyes. She was afraid that something had gone wrong. She was still a new witch and this was huge task.

"Who are you?"

The male voice caused Billie's eyes to pop open. A man, over six feet tall and appearing strong, stood before her. He was dressed in a suit, without a tie, and his dark hair was neatly trimmed. His stance showed power and confidence. Something in his expression told Billie he was indeed a demon, but his piercing blue eyes, though guarded, had something of warmth in them.

"I said, 'who are you?' And what did you do?"

"I'm, uh, I'm Billie Jenkins. Are you Cole, Belthazor?"

"You had it right the first time. I'm not Belthazor anymore. My name's Cole. You're not a demon, so what are you, a witch? And why are you in the Halliwell's home? And what kind of a spell did you think you were doing?"

"I'm a witch. The sisters are helping me learn about my powers and stuff. Are you alive?"

"Apparently. So, tell me what you were trying to do."

"Bring you back," Billie said, then here eyes widened. "You mean it actually worked? I brought someone back to life!"

"It wouldn't have been difficult for any witch to do, considering I hadn't moved on. All you had to do was pull my soul out of Limbo, and I'd be alive again. Which you must have done somehow, so why?"

"I found your page in the Book and Paige and Piper told me about you."

"Told you I was evil, I'm sure," Cole scoffed.

"Not Piper. And, she suggested that maybe Phoebe still loved you, so I figured I could try to bring you back for her, as a kind of payment for all she's done for me."

"Phoebe hates me. And, I'll have you know I was perfectly fine with being dead."

Billie didn't get to answer, though, because there was a banging on the door.

Piper called, "Billie! Why is this door locked? Open it, now."

"I'm going to orb in," yelled Paige.

"No!" Billie said, "I'll open the door. Just a second." She turned hurriedly to Cole, "Do you have powers? Like shimmering or something?"

"They don't know you did this, huh?" Cole smirked. "I'd love to see Paige's face when you tell her you brought me back. Maybe being alive again isn't so bad, after all."

"Would you just leave for now?! I hadn't thought about how I'd tell them if the spell worked!"

Cole started to blur out, but the movement stopped before he completely vanished. "I've got powers I picked up in the Wasteland years ago, but I guess they're a little off from traveling across the planes into the land of the living."

"You can't leave?"

"Sorry."

"Billie, I'm coming in."

Paige appeared in the attic in a swirl of bright lights before Billie could answer. "Billie, what are you..." her sentence trailed off as she saw Cole Turner in front of her. He waved innocently. She gasped and shrieked, "Piper! Get in here!"

"The door's locked!"

"Door!" called Paige and the plank of wood disappeared in a flurry of orbs, landing several feet away from the attic's window.

"Paige! Leo is not going to be happy about needing to fix this. Now what's the probl... Cole?"

"Yes!" yelled Paige. She spun on Billie, "What did you do this time?!"

"Brought back Phoebe's love," Billie replied sheepishly.

"You brought back Cole! Were you not listening when I told you how evil he is?"

"Paige, calm down," Piper interjected. "Billie, what did you do?"

"She brought me back to life," Cole answered for her. "I didn't want her to," he added.

"Billie," Piper started to say.

"What," the girl exclaimed. "You said you didn't think Phoebe was over him, so I wanted to help her."

"Piper, you said what?" Paige questioned, facing her sister.

"I didn't mean for you to go and resurrect him," Piper admonished Billie. "I'm surprised you even could, actually."

"What is all the yelling about? This isn't the greeting I expected when I got home from work." Phoebe called up the stairs.

"Shimmer out," Piper told Cole, "until we can talk to Phoebe."

"My blurring isn't working yet. My powers need to adjust to life again."

"Paige, orb him," suggested Piper.

"I will not orb a demon."

"Seriously, Guys, what's going... on? Oh my... what, what is..." Phoebe stood in the attic's doorway, staring at her ex-husband.

"Billie did it," Paige accused. "We really need to keep a better eye on her."

"She was just trying to help," Cole defended.

"By bringing back you? I hardly think that's helpful. Piper, Phoebe, let's think of a spell before the full use of his powers returns."

"Billie, why would you, what made you, how could you even think of bringing...that, him back?" Phoebe had grown pale and tore her gaze away from Cole to interrogate Billie.

"I know you said you'd never look back on our relationship and wanted to forget it, but do you really not recall my name?"

"Shut up, Cole," Phoebe yelled, not allowing herself to look at him anymore. The more she'd stared at him before, the more she'd just wanted to jump into his arms. But, that couldn't happen, because Phoebe hated Cole, so she told herself, trying to think of the evil he'd done, the hurt he'd caused her.

"I guess I'm not so offended anymore," Cole said, masking his voice from emotion and hiding the pain in his eyes.

"Shut up!" Hearing his voice wasn't helping Phoebe's mind to win the battle against her heart either.

"Phoebe, Honey, just breathe. Billie thought she was helping," Piper tried to calm her.

"So, did anyone think of a vanquishing spell yet?" asked Paige. "I'm having some trouble with the rhyming, Pheebs. And, what is he now anyway? We need the spell to be specific."

"We're not killing Cole, Paige. He hasn't done anything to warrant it since he came back. That would be murder."

"Why doesn't anyone think this is good? The spell was to bring him back only if he's Phoebe's dream guy. It worked, so he must be," said Billie.

"He is not," Phoebe protested. Her eyes were still averted. She was trying to forget his presence. But, memories, good memories, were running through her head. When he spoke, she'd remembered whispered words of love. When he'd punctuated his sentences with hand gestures, she'd remembered being wrapped in those strong arms. When she'd looked into his eyes upon first entering the attic, she'd remembered getting lost in them as they radiated love, hers doing the same.

"You probably butchered the spell and it worked wrong," said Paige.

"Look, as soon as my powers work again, I'll gladly leave you all alone forever," Cole said, glancing at Phoebe ignoring him and still seemingly deep in her hatred for him.

"Then, they better work fast," Paige declared. "And... Phoebe! What the heck are you doing?!"

Phoebe's heart had conquered the little voice in her head. She'd swiftly crossed the attic, wrapped her arms around Cole, and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

"I told you," Billie said.

Piper placed a hand over Paige's mouth, preventing her from yelling out anymore.

"What was that for?" Cole asked, pulling back.

Phoebe shrugged, "My heart won." She ran her fingers along his face. "I'm sorry I lied and about everything that happened in the past. You are my dream come true, always have been." She smiled, "I love you, Cole."

Paige's screech of protest went unheard by Phoebe as Cole replied to her announcement. "I love you, too, Phoebe."

**The End**


End file.
